


[Fan craft]  The Birdvengers

by Cat_Cat



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Crack, Crafts, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Cat/pseuds/Cat_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on a picture drawn by Oskar from Tumblr, which he drew with all the Avengers characters as birds.)</p>
<p>Photos of  Avengers and "Birdvengers" dolls I made, sometimes accompanied by cracky captions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LOKI-BIRD:  Bird of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Birdvengers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9471) by Oskar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case my Photobucket bandwidth is busted, this was also posted to my [Tumblr](http://biohazard-cat.tumblr.com/post/23431078808/loki-bird-kneel-before-me-for-i-am-a-god).

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v608/biohazard_03/The%20Birdvengers/?action=view&current=Lokibird004.jpg)

Loki-bird: “Kneel before me, for I am a GOD!”

Iron Man: “… Is he serious?”

Captain America: “…”


	2. THOR-BIRD:  Bird of Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case my Photobucket bandwidth is busted, this has also been cross posted to my [Tumblr](http://biohazard-cat.tumblr.com/post/24823485146/thor-bird-i-am-thor-odinson-of-asgard-i-came).

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v608/biohazard_03/The%20Birdvengers/?action=view&current=BirdofThunderBirdofMischief.jpg)

Thor-bird: “I am Thor Odinson, of Asgard. I came here to put a stop to Loki’s schemes!”

Iron Man: “… Thor, as in the Norse God of Thunder…? Is he serious?”

Captain America: “… Bird of Thunder maybe?”

Loki-bird: *Evil laugh* “You are all of you beneath me!”


	3. Birds of Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case my Photobucket bandwidth is busted, this was also posted to my [Tumblr](http://biohazard-cat.tumblr.com/post/24818673741/thor-bird-what-is-this-madness-why-am-i-in).

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v608/biohazard_03/The%20Birdvengers/?action=view&current=Loki-birdandThor-bird.jpg)

Thor-bird: “What is this madness? Why am I in this form!?”

Loki-bird: “Now we are equal!” *evil laugh*


	4. IRON-BIRD:  Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist... and now a bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case my Photobucket bandwidth is busted, this was also posted to my [Tumblr](http://biohazard-cat.tumblr.com/post/25800622276/iron-bird-captain-did-you-grew-taller).

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v608/biohazard_03/The%20Birdvengers/?action=view&current=BirdofIron.jpg)

Iron-bird: “Captain, did you grew taller?”

Captain America: “… No Mr. Stark, but you have… gotten shorter…”

Iron-bird: *looks at self* “WHAT THE HELL!?”

Thor-bird: “Fear not, Man of Iron! We shall go and demand my brother to return us to normal!”

Loki-bird: “Bwahaha~ You have been LOKI’D!!!” *evil laugh*


	5. The BIRDVENGERS assembled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case my Photobucket bandwidth is busted, this was also posted to my [Tumblr](http://biohazard-cat.tumblr.com/post/31680127923/after-4-and-a-half-months-my-complete-set-of).

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v608/biohazard_03/The%20Birdvengers/?action=view&current=Birdvengers_zps4c052d78.jpg)


End file.
